CocoPPa Stars
|image1=(Icon) CocoPPa Stars.jpg |status=Avaliable }} Feature Summary is an feature released on 09/11/2018 in the style of otome games. Players will be able to interact with different characters to unlock side stories and rewards. Characters * Kyle: Main Model of CocoSta * Lucas: Cool and Bossy Model * Haru: Calm and Sweet Model Story Elisa: To everyone playing CocoPPA Play, Hello! My name is Elisa and I'm a charismatic model in CocoPPa Town! ··· Well, you already knew that right. I'm here to tell you a very special news! What? You want to know what this page is? Yes yes, I'm going to explain to you the new attraction added to CocoPPa Play! So listen listen-! This page is newly added to CocoPPa Play and is called " " page. You can experience special loe stories with the charismatic group " " who moved into CocoPPa Town♡ I'll introduce you to the CocoPPa Stars member! Coco Sta's center, Kyle! He's always smiling and bright. He's everyone's favorite! Cool with a little attitude, Lucas! Have a full experience of his over flowing charismatic aura. Everyone's prince, Haru! Do you want to be soothed by his flowery comfort? The characters are the three charismatic models, us CocoPPa Town residents···and you!「Y/N」! You can enjoy conversations with the tree CocoPPa Stars and raise your Affinity Lv. with him. to have a chance to read special stories♡ Of course, you can change the CocoPPa Stars' fashion the way you want and have a chance to get special fashion items! I heard you can raise Affinity Lv. by cooking him dishes and going on dates with him! For more details, have a look at "How to Play" that will pop up after this. My favorite is···Oops, it seems like Coco is calling me! Well then, have fun♡ (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 1.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 2.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 3.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 4.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 5.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 6.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 7.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 8.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 9.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 10.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 11.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 12.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 13.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 14.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 15.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 16.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 17.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 18.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 19.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 20.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 21.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 22.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 23.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 24.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Stars - Introduction 25.jpg Quotes Visiting When the player first visits the character on a new day, the character will say the following: Kyle * "You came to see me? What do you wanna do now?" * "I had a fight with Lucas······" * "Haru gave me his homemade snacks. Wanna try?" (CocoPPa Stars) Kyle - Visiting 1.jpg|Kyle (CocoPPa Stars) Kyle - Visiting 2.jpg|Kyle (CocoPPa Stars) Kyle - Visiting 3.jpg|Kyle Lucas * What, you're bored? Then come with me. * "If I can't see your face, surprisingly···um. Don't make me say it, idiot." * "Oh, it's you." (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Visiting 1.jpg|Lucas (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Visiting 2.jpg|Lucas (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Visiting 3.jpg|Lucas Haru * "I see everyone a lot today. I'm happy about it." * "By any chance, do you hate me now···?" * "Would you like a cup of tea? I just made a good one." (CocoPPa Stars) Haru - Visiting 1.jpg|Haru (CocoPPa Stars) Haru - Visiting 2.jpg|Haru (CocoPPa Stars) Haru - Visiting 3.jpg|Haru Coming Back When the player visits the character after a long period of time, the characters will say the following: * Kyle: I was waiting for you for a long time, you know? * Lucas: ···For this long, you've left me alone···You're brave. * Haru:···Did you lose some weight? If it's fine with you, I'll listen to your story. (CocoPPa Stars) Kyle - Coming Back.jpg|Kyle (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Coming Back.jpg|Lucas (CocoPPa Stars) Haru - Coming Back.jpg|Haru History September 21, 2018 Labelled as a "new attraction", CocoPPa Play first reveals insights on an upcoming feature that they are working on. November 11, 2018 The feature was released along with Fairy's Cocktail and Momo's Pink Days Promo. December 21, 2018 CocoPPa Stars had its rewards renewed. (What's New) CocoPPa Stars.jpg|CocoPPa Stars Revealed (What's New) CocoPPa Stars Arriving.jpg|CocoPPa Stars Arriving (What's New) CocoStars Rewards.jpg|Renewed CocoStars Rewards Items * Crystal Star Pink: CocoPPa Stars' Item to Unlock Level * Crystal Star Blue: CocoPPa Stars' Item to Unlock Level * Crystal Star Orange by K: CocoPPa Stars' Item to Unlock Level * Crystal Star Orange by L: CocoPPa Stars' Item to Unlock Level * Crystal Star Orange by H: CocoPPa Stars' Item to Unlock Level * Crystal Heart Yellow: CocoPPa Stars' Item to Unlock Level * Crystal Star Purple: CocoPPa Stars' Item to Unlock Level * Snacks: Item necessary to go on date * Lovely Mirror: Item to earn double Date Pt. * Time Leap Watch: Item to shorten date time * Lovely Kitchen Tool: Item to earn double amount of dishes * Sandglass: Item to shorten cooking time * Miracle Food Box: Item to used (Items) Crystal Star Pink.jpg|(Items) Crystal Star Pink (Items) Crystal Star Blue.jpg|(Items) Crystal Star Blue (Items) Crystal Star Orange by K.jpg|(Items) Crystal Star Orange by K (Items) Crystal Star Orange by L.jpg|(Items) Crystal Star Orange by L (Items) Crystal Star Orange by H.jpg|(Items) Crystal Star Orange by H (Items) Crystal Heart Yellow.jpg|(Items) Crystal Heart Yellow (Items) Crystal Heart Purple.jpg|(Items) Crystal Heart Purple (Items) Snacks.jpg|(Items) Snacks (Items) Lovely Mirror.jpg|(Items) Lovely Mirror (Items) Time Leap Watch.jpg|(Items) Time Leap Watch (Items) Lovely Kitchen Tool.jpg|(Items) Lovely Kitchen Tool (Items) Sandglass.jpg|(Items) Sandglass (Items) Miracle Food Box.jpg|(Items) Miracle Food Box Cooking Dishes Normal * Omelet: 10 minutes * Salad: 10 minutes Normal+ * Sandwich: 30 minutes *Pot-au-feu: 30 minutes Rare * Vongole Bianco: 60 minutes (1 hour) * Stuffed Cabbage: 60 minutes (1 hour) SR * Fried Egg Hamburger: 180 minutes (3 hours) * Tubot Menuière: 180 minutes (3 hours) SSR * Tower Hamburger: 360 minutes (6 hours) Others Coming soon! Images Bonuses (Bonus) Snap Contest 25 - CocoPPa Stars.jpg|Snap Contest (Bonus) Delivery Event - CocoPPa Stars.jpg (Bonus) Cocktail Fairy - CocoPPa Stars.jpg|Delivery Event Cooking (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking - Coco and Elisa.jpg|Coco and Elisa Cooking (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking - Eddy.jpg|Eddy Cooking (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking - Haru.jpg|Haru Cooking (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking - Kyle.jpg|Kyle Cooking (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking - Lucas.jpg|Lucas Cooking (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking - Niko.jpg|Niko Cooking (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking End - Coco and Elisa.jpg|Coco and Elisa Cooking End (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking End - Eddy.jpg|Eddy Cooking End (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking End - Kyle.jpg|Kyle Cooking End (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking End - Lucas.jpg|Lucas Cooking End (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking End - Niko.jpg|Niko Cooking End (CocoPPa Stars) Cooking - Give Characters.jpg|Give Characters Dating (Notice) CocoPPa Stars - Ready to Go On Date with Kyle.jpg|Ready to Go On Date with Kyle (Notice) CocoPPa Stars - Ready to Go On Date with Haru.jpg|Ready to Go On Date with Haru (Notice) CocoPPa Stars - Ready to Go On Date with Lucas.jpg|Ready to Go On Date with Lucase (CocoPPa Stars) Dating Snacks.jpg|Dating Snacks Rewards (Rewards) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle.jpg|Kyle's Rewards (Rewards) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas.jpg|Lucas' Rewards (Rewards) CocoPPa Stars - Haru.jpg|Haru's Rewards Notices (Notice) CocoPPa Stars - Save Time with Coins.jpg|Save Time with Coins (Notice) CocoPPa Stars - Add more Pots.jpg|Add more Pots (Notice) CocoPPa Stars - Buy Items.jpg|Buy Items (Notice) CocoPPa Stars - More Snacks.jpg|More Snacks Others (Icon) CocoPPa Stars - My Show.jpg|My Show Icon (CocoPPa Stars) Date Point Up.jpg|Date Point Up (CocoPPa Stars) Cook Point Up.jpg|Cook Point Up (CocoPPa Stars) Level Up.jpg|Level Up (Buy Items) CocoPPa Stars Item Pack.jpg|Buy CocoPPa Stars Items (CocoPPa Stars) Date End.jpg|Date End (Display) CocoPPa Stars Arrival.jpg (Image) CocoPPa Stars Arrival.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Cheer for Ingredients.jpg|Cheer for Ingredients (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Stars.jpg|Sub-Banner Trivia * Cooking uses the Stage for the June 2018 First Half Login Bonus. * On White Day 2019, each of the CocoPPa Stars members gave a teddy bear item for every player. (Twitter) CocoPPa Star White Day 2019.png|Twitter Announcement (Present Box) CocoPPa Star White Day 2019.jpg|Present Box (Hand Accessories) Pampered Teddy Bear as Kyle's Return Gift♡ ver.A brown.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Pampered Teddy Bear as Kyle's Return Gift♡ ver.A brown (Hand Accessories) Cool Teddy Bear as Lucas' Return Gift♡ ver.A black.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Cool Teddy Bear as Lucas' Return Gift♡ ver.A black (Hand Accessories) Prince Teddy Bear as Haru's Return Gift♡ ver.A white.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Prince Teddy Bear as Haru's Return Gift♡ ver.A white Note Category:Feature Category:2018